Welcome Back
by OddCompass
Summary: "I'm Sorry. It's over" Those were the last words his leader spoke to him. He left the Investigation Team.


Title: Welcome Back 

Writer: OddCompass

Warning: Angst, Yaoi, Nicotine intake

Pairing: (Mentioned) Kanji/Yu(Souji)

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or part of the Persona series. I'm just a fan

Description: Kanji is alone as he reflects on why he left the Investigation Team.

A/N: Hello everyone who decided to read this! :D Um, first off, sorry for any spelling errors and ya know, all that right there. I don't really know how this site works, either, so yeah, there's that... Well, this is the first story I have ever posted but it's all good, I hope. Please keep in mind that I'm not all that familiar with the Persona series. I'm really late for all this (Only played P4A so far and realized that not everyone calls Yu by that name...) and, well, yeah. Kanji's my favorite so far and so is Souji (or Yu as I have him called in the story) and I decided "Hey! Why not pair them?" Nor am I all that familiar with Nanako, just throwing that out there (She is aorable, though). Well, hopefully someone likes this.

Clouds of smoke misted around Kanji's form. He held a cigarette between his fingers in a rather feminine way, though he didn't care. He inhaled softly on his fag and held the smoke in his lungs for just a moment before exhaling. The sensation of the smoke in his lungs relaxes him. He doesn't smoke often (only in times of extreme stress) but it always relaxes him, so why stop? Yeah, he knows of all the dangers of smoking but he didn't care.

Another drag.

Exhale of smoke.

A tear.

He wipes it away and curses. Stupid feelings, he thinks angrily as another tear tries to escapes from his dark eyes. Stupid Yu! I hate you! More tears rolled down his cheeks at his fake words. He loves Yu. He really does. He loves his Yu more than anyone. He loves everything about him, his soft smile, intense stare, calculated words, his entire being; _everything_.

"I was able to touch that body," Kanji took a long drag of his cigarette. "He used to touch mine, too."

That was true. He had touched Yu Narukami's body in the most intimate of ways, in ways that other people yearned and longer for; what he wishes was his again.

Yu Narukami. The name brings a sad smile to his lips. He didn't bother to wipe away his tears anymore or to take drags from his used up fag.

"I'm a used up fag," Kanji felt an odd thrill that the words brought to him. Is he enjoying this? What has Narukami done to him? He is a used up fag, damaged goods, unwanted by all. Who would want someone as used as he was? He was only an experiment, a little plaything. He was never meant to be taken seriously despite how strong his feels were. Yu was only dabbling in Kanji's side of the spectrum. He played with Kanji's feeling, used his body, his mind, his soul, only for his own amusement. An experiment that was nothing for their honorable leader.

Like he said when he finally accepted his shadow, he was only afraid of rejection. With Yu, rejection seemed the least of all his worries until it was dead in his face.

At first, he didn't want to accept it. He still clung to the hope that maybe, just maybe, he was still romantically involved with Yu. He, at his most desperate moment, begged on his hands and knees for the other to be with him again. He even cried, head bowed, snot and tears; the entire works. It didn't even seem to stir sympathy in his eyes or tone.

"I'm sorry. It's over." Those were the last words his leader spoke to him.

He left the investigation team.

Even though he left them, he didn't revert back to his old ways. He still made plushies and sometimes gave them away for free. Despite how much he didn't want to think of his ex-lover anymore, he will admit that he helped stay true to himself. That he can't deny.

He flicked the cigarette away from him after he put it out and watched as it landed silently on the grass and rolled down the hill.

Yes, he sat on a hill, away from the world, from his problems, from his past.

He stood from his crouch, his body feeling stiff from being so still, and started on his long journey home, away from his hill. The sun set rather quickly behind him and the air grew colder with each passing second. He hunched his shoulders; partially from the cold, partially from his thoughts and the world.

Familiar laughter tugged at his senses.

"Kanji-kun!" A little girl's voice squealed. He could hear little footsteps that stopped right at his legs. The girl hugged his legs tightly. "Kanji-kun!"

The teen's heart squeezed at the sight of the little girl. He hasn't seen her in what felt like ages. But being so close to her had to mean that either Dojima-san or Yu had to be nearby. Or both.

As if on cue, louder footsteps could be heard and stopped way to close. "Nanako," The voice emitted relief. The scooped to pick her up and their fingers brushed Kanji's leg. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"Cause I saw Kanji-kun~! I haven't seen him in forever. Why doesn't he come around anymore, big bro?"

Yu smiled brightly at his niece. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

When the question was directed at Kanji, he sure to keep his eyes away from Yu's always watchful ones. "I've been having some… issues that keep me away."

"Well, that's no reason!" Nanako all but yelled. "Big bro is an awesome person. He'll help you with your issues."

"I don't think-"

"Kanji," Yu's voice cut him off. He sounded calm, collected, in control. Kanji envied him. "Visit us sometime. We miss you."

The punk knew what Narukami really meant. He missed him. He wants him to visit. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes. They weren't from sadness.

Yu smiled again and patted Kanji's shoulder. "Welcome back to the team, Kanji."

Kanji could feel his lips form into a smile as Yu walked away with Nanako chatting about how much she wants to learn how to cook like her "big bro".

"It's good to be back, senpai."


End file.
